


Loving you is a hard price to pay

by ForeverDoesntExist



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [22]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: EurovisionSongChallenge, F/M, On a Sunday, romania - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist
Summary: She just never knew that she would be losing him one day.
Relationships: Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620127
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Loving you is a hard price to pay

**Author's Note:**

> Something a bit different for the 8th day! Romania (2019) - On a Sunday by Ester Peony

**You left me on a Sunday**

**And I still remember that day in September**

**Yeah, you left me on a Sunday**

**Made sure there's no way to forget that day**

**Loving you is a hard price to pay**

* * *

_“Scott?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“For how long can we dance together?”_

_“Well, that depends!”_

_“Of what?”_

_“How long is forever?”_

_“I don’t know Scott, I think forever is like a really really long time!”_

_“Then I hope we can skate forever!”_

* * *

“Tessa?”

“Tessa?”

“I’m sorry what was that?”

_Once again I was lost in the past._

“Are you okay?”

_Spare me your concerns._

_They were all fake, to begin with._

_Did she give you a hard time again?_

_Will you ask me for advice one more time?_

“I just wanted you to know that I proposed.”

_Of course you did._

“And you are the first person I wanted to know before the announcement.”

_Stop it. Don’t act as if you cared._

_“_ Thank you for everything, you know that I love you right?”

_Yes, just not like you love her._

“I hope that you find your forever with her, Scott.”

* * *

**Wake me up from this nightmare**

**Is this even true?**

**Am I without you?**

**Love's not fair**

**Oh, I have learned that**

**Just never knew that I'll be losing you**


End file.
